Basic Tutorial
This is a guide for new players having trouble starting out in the game, or simply surviving. This goes over the controls, story, basic recipes, tips, and a basic guide for the first few days. Controls These controls are for PC's. Arrow keys or WASD = Walk Spacebar = Jump W+W = Run F = Open backpack G = Switch from Drop to Craft or Craft to Drop Right click on an object with Gather on will make you Gather the object. Right click on an edible object with Eat/Drink on will make you Eat or Drink. First Step Once the game has finished loading, you will be asked if you want to play the story. The story takes only 5 minutes and is rather fun, though it can be confusing and glitchy. It's your choice. If you don't do the story, and it's night, it's recommended to wait until morning to make landing easier. After completing the story, or skipping it, you will be asked to create a character. Choose any face and hair, as thHy do not affect gameplay other than your looks. The Landing After creating your character, you will find yourself in the air, slowly falling. Hopefully it isn't nightime. Instructions are in the bottom center, but they will be repeated here just in case. Hold down the left mouse to fall faster. Move around in the air and look for an island to land near. Don't land on an island though, or you will certainly die. *If you find an island, land in the water near the shore and wait for your character to start swimming. Jump onto the island. *If you don't find an island, land in the water and start swimming towards the nearest island. To swim faster, press W twice and hold it down. You may die, since you can only swim for so long. Stat Bars and Chat Menu '' Main Article: Stranded Player Info'' Your stat bars and chat menu are important features. If your hunger, thirst, or health bar reach 0, you die. Thus, you must keep these high by eating, drinking, and not getting out of breath. Your lungs go down when you swim and global chat. When there are no lungs, your health decreases instead. Your energy is different than the other bars. It allows you to run and swim faster. It regenerates quickly. When you talk on Stranded, only nearby people can see/hear it. To talk to the entire server, you have to put g/ before a message. However, this costs 50 lungs. There are also server-wide messages. They give trivia and game info. Starting Out Once you've stepped onto your island, look around. Is there food nearby? Is there buildings or people nearby? Is there just stone? To see which island you're on, look at this page: Islands. If there's people nearby, watch them from a distance. Most people are friendly, but some aren't. See how advanced their buildings and armor are. If they look friendly, approach cautiously and give them a friendly greeting. Don't get too close. If they return your greeting and don't pick up a weapon, they're probably friendly. Ask if you can join them if you wish. If they hold a weapon and strike you with it, or start chasing you, press W twice and hold it to run. They'll probably get tired soon enough. If you don't see anyone, go towards the nearest trees. Cut at least two down. Collect some food, too. If your island has no trees, swim to another island. If you'd like, you can make a shelter by crafting two pieces of wood into a wall. Create two walls, then combine them with a medium leaves. This is only decorative, though.